For steel strips intended for use in automobiles, electrophoretic deposition or painting is often used to form a primer coating. Cationic paint particles are electrodeposited on the surface of a workpiece to be coated during deposition, creating defects in the coating. At the same time, H.sub.2 gas is concomitantly generated due to electrolysis of the medium, that is, water so that hydrogen gas bubbles break the previously electrodeposited coating, also creating defects in the coating. The occurrence of such coating defects generally called craters is a phenomenon inherent to steel strips plated with zinc or its alloy.
Zinc or zinc alloy plated steel strips further exhibit inferior secondary wet adhesion of coating after they are triply coated with a cathodic electrophoretic painting, a sealer coating, and a top coating. By the (secondary) wet adhesion of (paint) coating is meant the adhesion to the treated steel of a paint coating which has been deteriorated through any appropriate process under moist environment. One test method is to dip a triple coated steel strip in water at 40.degree. C. for 10 days and to conduct a scribed adhesion test on the strip immediately after its removal from the water.
In order to improve the wet adhesion of paint coating and to prevent crater formation, an Fe plating treatment was proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 57-67195, 57-198293, and 58-34192. The treatment by pure Fe plating is, however, incompatible with bonderizing or phosphate treatment to be followed. A relatively small number of nuclei of phosphate generate on a pure Fe plating, resulting in a phosphate film of relatively rough or large phosphate crystals. Some phosphate treating solutions result in a lack of coating and are unsuccessful in improving the wet adhesion of paint coating. No beneficial effect is achieved particularly by the phosphate treatment of spray type.
The basic consideration about rust preventive steel must involve not only the rust preventive abilities that an electroplating on steel strips and a paint coating thereon individually possess, but also the overall rust prevention resulting from the synergistic effect of both the electroplating and the paint coating. More particularly, zinc or zinc alloy plated steel strips, which have improved corrosion prevention because of the sacrificial protection of the underlying steel by the plating and the protection by corrosion products, have found a wide variety of applications in automobiles, electric appliances, building materials and the like. On the other hand, cathodic electrophoretic deposition or painting has been spread which provides appreciably high corrosion resistance. However, applying the cathodic electrophoretic deposition to zinc or zinc alloy electroplated steel does not achieve such a remarkable effect as encountered when the cathodic electrophoretic deposition is directly applied to cold rolled steel strips.
Although the zinc or zinc alloy plating and the cathodic electrophoretic deposition provide excellent corrosion prevention when applied alone, their combination does not lead to satisfactory rust preventive ability because a phosphate film is formed on the plating of zinc or zinc alloy. This film consists essentially of hopeite, Zn.sub.3 (PO.sub.4).sub.2.4H.sub.2 O, which is not resistant to alkali and is dissolved due to an increase in pH during cathodic electrophoretic deposition or caused by corrosion under paint coatings. This results in the poor adhesion and reduced blister resistance of paint coating under moist environment. Contrary, a phosphate film consisting essentially of phosphophyllite, Zn.sub.2 Fe(PO.sub.4).sub.2.4H.sub.2 O is formed on cold rolled steel strips. Phosphophyllite is resistant to alkali and thus substantially improves the adhesion and blister resistance of paint coatings under moist environment. It is thus believed that the wet adhesion of paint coating can be improved by forming a phosphate film of phosphophyllite on zinc or zinc alloy plated steel strips.
Among methods for rendering steel strips more adaptable to chemical conversion or phosphate treatment are known an Fe plating treatment as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 56-142885 and 57-67195, and a relatively iron rich Fe-Zn plating treatment as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 58-52483. Such prior art Fe plating treatments yield a relatively stable plating surface and thus, some treating solutions fail to fully improve phosphatability. The iron rich Fe-Zn plating treatment is effective in forming phosphophyllite only in the limited optimum range of plating conditions and often results in a nonuniform appearance. Although the formation of phosphophyllite improves the wet adhesion of paint coating and hence, the corrosion resistance after painting, the resulting phosphate film itself has little corrosion resistance and consequently, the phosphated steel strips only exhibit corrosion resistance substantially equal to that of uncoated, untreated steel strips. In general, steel strips are marketed after they are configured to a variety of shapes and painted. Many such configured parts include some sites where paint does not flow or spread well. For this reason the corrosion resistance without paint coating is of substantial importance to steel strips even though they are normally coated with paint.
Apart from the traditional concept that phosphate films are underlying or intervening films on which paint is applied, the inventors have made investigations about surface-treated steel strips from the novel point of view that novel and improved surface treated steel strips are produced by imparting corrosion resistance without paint coating to phosphate films themselves.